ICERS Only
by Brielle.Page
Summary: In an alternate timeline, when Bobbi Morse and Agent Calderon come after a hiding Skye, what would happen if Calderon was able to pull the trigger? What would happen if Skye was too slow to protect herself and she got shot?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying a new story and timeline. Comment any questions or suggestions you have! Based off of Season 2 Episode 15. What would happen if Skye was too late to protect herself and she got shot?**

"All agents, converge on that sound!" Agent Calderon yelled, his and Bobbi's track suddenly making a 180 as they turned and ran towards the gunshot.

Skye managed to move the gun away from her, the shot going into the air. She got her fists up, trying to recall the training she had received. She hit the soldier in the face, and he stumbled back, but he countered immediately, throwing the same blow back at Skye. They closed in, locked in hand-to-hand combat. Skye grunted, blocking the tall man's blows, but she succeeded with a few hits of her own. He grabbed her wrists, flinging her to the ground. He swung a foot at her face, but Skye brought her hands up, forcing the foot away, and at the same time she pushed herself off the ground and back into attack mode. She hit him squarely across the face, his head snapping to the side. Then she grabbed his arm, throwing him over her back and onto the hard ground. He only got out a winded bit of air before Skye delivered a final blow. He lay still, and she instantly crawled for the idle gun, scooping it up into her hands. Skye could hear footsteps rapidly approaching, so she tightened her grip on the weapon, her heart pounding. She watched Bobbi and a man break though the forest and into the small bit of clearing between her and them. She saw the man pull out a gun and it was aimed directly for her. The only things her brain could process was that the gun wasn't an icer; it was deadly, and the terrified look on Bobbi's face as she realized the agent's intentions.

"No! Skye!" Bobbi screamed, pain and betrayal in her voice as she reached a futile hand towards Skye.

Agent Calderon already had his finger on the trigger, and he squeezed it, releasing the explosion and the bullet that followed.

Skye dropped the gun she still held in her hand, raising both her hands to stop it, but she was a split second too late. Calderon fired the shot, and it hit Skye in the shoulder. She fell to the ground immediately, a small heap on the cold grass.

"Skye!" Bobbi screamed again, rushing to her side. Anger boiled up inside her at Calderon's stupidity. "I said _icers only_!" She turned her head and yelled at him, her eyes narrow in rage.

"She's dangerous!" Calderon yelled back as he holstered his weapon. "I did what I thought was right!"

"She wasn't going to shoot you!" Bobbi yelled. "She was just protecting herself!"

Bobbi turned her attention back to Skye who was bleeding out on the ground. Her eyes were half-open, her flesh exposed where the bullet entered, and the grass was quickly flooded with the warmth of her blood. She'd been shot before, but it was a lot worse last time. This caused her agony, but she could tell that she wouldn't die, at least not yet if she didn't bleed out.

"Skye," Bobbi whispered, her face bending over hers. "I'm so sorry. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. We came to talk. I told them no real guns," Bobbi inhaled sharply, taking off her jacket and pressing it into Skye's shoulder. The pressure caused Skye to whimper softly, her face scrunching up in pain. "Skye…"

"It's…okay, Bobbi," Skye gasped. "I know you wouldn't hurt me," she turned her head to the side, her breaths coming in pants, her face paling.

"Simmons," Bobbi said nervously into her comm. "Simmons, please come in!" Her voice raised in desperation. "Fitz?"

"Yes, Bobbi?" Simmons answered a little too sweetly, her voice tight.

"Simmons, Skye's injured. I need a med unit, and get the lab ready for a bullet wound," Bobbi almost yelled. She too was panting now in anxiousness.

"What?!" She could hear the surprise and worry in Simmons' voice. "How did that happen?"

"Calderon," Bobbi growled, her icy stare making its way to Calderon who was standing idly by. "I'll explain when we get back, but we need a med unit _now_."

"Right, they are on their way," Simmons said. "Hold on, Skye," Bobbi heard her say quietly.

"Med unit is on its way," Bobbi said, looking down at Skye. She was pale, her forehead sweaty, which caused her bangs to stick to her forehead, the beads of sweat acting like an adhesive. She was shaking uncontrollably, her hands stained with her own l blood.

"Bobbi…" Skye faltered, her eyes closing as the pain continued to ravage her body.

"Don't, Skye. Save it for after you're better," Bobbi placed a gentle hand on Skye's temple.

"Bob…" Skye faded out, her eyes closing slowly as her hands dropped to her sides.

"No!" Bobbi yelled frantically. "No, no, no, no, no! Skye!" Bobbi looked at her wound, but the bleeding hadn't stopped. She picked her shoulder off the ground, and strands of slightly clotted blood pulled away from the grass like melted cheese on pizza. The bullet wound was through and through, but the dark red blood had been pouring out of Skye from her back the entire time.

"Damn it," Bobbi cursed angrily. "Simmons, where's that med unit?!" She yelled into her earpiece.

"It's there," she replied.

As soon as Simmons' voice disappeared from her ear, a quinjet appeared above Bobbi and Skye. The wind whipped Bobbi's hair around her face, stinging her eyes, but she didn't care. Skye's life was what mattered. The medical team rushed off the ramp of the quinjet and down to Skye.

"Agent Morse!" The medic yelled over the engines of the jet. "Fill me in!"

"Bullet wound to the shoulder. It went straight through. She just lost consciousness!"

"Let's get her strapped down!" He yelled to the unit who brought a stretcher. They lifted Skye, covered in her own blood, onto the spotless white carrier. The secured her, and immediately got her back onto the quinjet with Bobbi right behind them.

"Let's go!" The medic yelled to the pilot.

 _Come on, Skye. Stay with me_ , Bobbi thought. _Help has arrived. They'll fix you up_.

Bobbi reached a shaking hand out and placed it on Skye's shoulder. Her hands were covered in Skye's blood, but she didn't care as she folded her hands together and rested her elbows on the top of her thighs. She inhaled unsteadily, looking at Skye, her heartbeat wild and frantic.

"God, Skye," she whispered. "This is all my fault."


	2. Chapter 2

The quinjet landed back at the base, the medical unit moving to get Skye to surgery. Bobbi came through the doorway to the hallway that connected to the lab. Calderon was in front of her, on his way to report to Gonzalez.

"Calderon," Bobbi snapped, walking briskly to catch up to him.

"Yeah?" He said, turning to face her.

She met him with a fist to the face, her knuckles cracking across his cheek and nose. He gasped, the force spinning him around off-balance, his hand directly finding his face.

"What the _hell_ , Agent Morse!?" He yelled, muffled slightly through the palm of his hand.

"Bobbi!" Simmons gasped, as her small frame appeared, taking up the lab door entryway. "What-"

"He shot Skye!" Bobbi scowled at Calderon whose nose was bloody and lip was split open.

"What!?" Simmons gasped, looking at Calderon in disbelief.

"She's dangerous!" Calderon yelled, dabbing at his bloody nose and sniffing.

"You're the dangerous one!" Bobbi yelled back. "Skye wasn't going to hurt anyone!"

"Tell that to the agent she-"

"Knocked out!" Bobbi countered. "He's fine!"

"I did what I thought was right!" Calderon took a step towards Bobbi, his eyes narrow. "She's dangerous. She could kill a lot of people if she's not contained."

"You mean euthanized?" Bobbi spat.

"People like her can be monsters," he hissed and got in Bobbi's face.

"Well you have the inhuman ability to be quite the monster too," Bobbi growled.

"Enough," Gonzalez said, limping his way down the hall to where the chaos was taking place. He pointed his cane at the two agents, his face stern. "What is going on?"

"Calderon shot Skye," Bobbi glared at the agent.

"Agent Morse, you must understand that Skye is very dangerous," Gonzalez said. "She-"

"Wasn't harming anyone," Bobbi said. "She was protecting herself from your man who was attacking her."

"That may be, but she doesn't need an excuse to harm someone," Gonzalez said in his gruff voice. "At least she's under the same roof where she can be monitored."

"I don't believe this," Bobbi rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Agent Skye is dangerous," Gonzalez said. "I don't need to tell you this, Barbara."

"Skye is also a member and agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.," Bobbi said. "She was scared and didn't know what was happening. That's why I said icers only," Bobbi snapped again, pointing a finger in Calderon's face.

"Bobbi," Simmons stepped in between Calderon and Bobbi. "I agree with you, but this isn't helping Skye. She's fighting back in surgery, and you bloodying up another agent isn't going to change what happened."

"I know," Bobbi sighed, running a and through her long blonde hair.

"Calderon, with me," Gonzalez said gruffly. He turned back to Bobbi, his eye serious. "I don't need to tell you to control yourself next time," he said.

"No, Sir," Bobbi said, nodding curtly.

Bobbi watched the two men retreat down the hallway before addressing Simmons.

"Thank you, Jemma," She said softly. "I know you think I'm a traitor and that I don't know what I'm doing, but up until now, I did."

Simmons gave Bobbi a small smile, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm still mad at you and yes, I do question your decisions, but Skye's life is not worth be being stubborn to keep a grudge."

"Coulson is a good man," Bobbi said. "I just-this isn't S.H.I.E.L.D. I wanted to bring back the organization that stood before."

Simmons looked at her brown loafers, nodding slowly, but not saying anything.

"A lot of things happened during the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., and in this one moment, I realized I would rather do the right thing than what I was ordered to do." Bobbi stepped closer to Simmons, crossing her arms securely. "I felt that this was the right thing. I felt that bringing S.H.I.E.L.D, the real S.H.I.E.L.D. back, was the right thing to do for humans and Inhumans alike."

"Bobbi-" Simmons exhaled in exasperation, but she was cut off.

"Jemma," Agent Weaver came down the hall in urgency. "We'd like you to come and help with Agent Skye's surgery. There are few I would trust with another agent's life than you. Please," the dark-skinned agent's eyes begged.

"Of course," Simmons nodded eagerly, her eyes wide with worry and confusion. "I'll talk to you later, Bobbi," she said as she hurried down the hall with Agent Weaver.

Bobbi's eyes fell to the floor. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets, hanging her head back and inhaling shakily. After several moments, she finally looked around her at the agents she'd grown to know. Many met her gaze with a glare of rejection while many just turned their faces, not looking at Bobbi at all. She felt like she betrayed them, like she betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D., but her loyalty _was_ to the _real_ S.H.I.E.L.D. She rubbed her hands down her face, and she smelled metal. She shook her head instinctively in confusion, but she saw the red that stained her palms and she remembered. Images of Skye on the ground flashed red in her mind, like the blood that had covered her. She should have noticed that Calderon wasn't carrying an icer. She should have stopped him. She should have kept Skye safe instead of hunting her like some kind of animal. Inside she was torn in two: stay loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D., or stay loyal to the family she had grown so close to. She ran her hands through her hair, sighing loudly.

 _What am I going to do?_ Bobbi thought.

 **Comment what you think I should maybe focus on or what you would like to see more of!**

 **-Brielle**


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma rushed to pull on the latex gloves, her heart pounding in her chest. She wasn't a surgeon, but she had worked with dead bodies before, and she'd had a hand in Skye's recovery after her gun shot wounds last year. Still, she was a nervous wreck.

Skye was under the influence of anesthesia, her pale skin almost transparent under the blinding medical lights. She had a nasal cannula to assist her breathing, but she didn't need an intubation breathing tube, which was a good sign. Her closed eyes were slightly purple, her skin was sweaty and her bangs were smeared along her forehead. Skye had lost a lot of blood, and the dried remnants stained most of Skye's shirt and jacket, along with the skin near the wound opening.

"Oh, god," Jemma gasped beneath her face mask.

"Agent Simmons," another surgeon said. "The bullet passed straight through her shoulder, entering below the collar bone and exiting through the shoulder blade and upper back."

"Right," Simmons said, inhaling shakily. "Has the bleeding stopped?"

"We've managed to stop the bleeding, but Agent Skye has lost almost three pints of blood," the man said.

"Oh, my god," Simmons gasped. "She'll need a blood transfusion," she said, her stomach dropping.

"Most likely, yes," he said. "Do you know of anyone who would be able to donate?"

"I believe so, but Skye isn't human. I don't know how a human's blood would react to hers. Her body could reject the new blood for all I know," Simmons sighed.

"We have to try it," he said. "Agent Skye isn't going to make it through this surgery without more blood."

"Skye is type AB," Simmons said. She racked her brain, trying to recall all the medical files of everyone on the team. There was a moment of silence before Simmons spoke up. "I know who could donate."

"Bobbi," Simmons ran down the hall, panting slightly. "Can I ask you to do something?"

"Of course," Bobbi said, her voice earnest. "Whatever you need."

"It's not for me; it's for Skye," Simmons said. "She needs a blood donor. She's AB, but I remembered that you were an O- so you could donate your blood to Skye."

"How did you know-"

"I read all your medical files," Simmons said with a shrug. She rolled her eyes when Bobbi stared at her in confusion. "Well, when you have a team going out into the field and getting shots taken at them every other day, you need to be prepared."

"Fair enough," Bobbi shrugged.

"So…you'll do it?" Simmons asked eagerly.

Bobbi nodded, her eyes set. "Lead the way."

Bobbi rounded the corner right behind Simmons into the med bay, which was currently occupied by three other S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors.

"Ah, Agent Morse," the one man said behind his mask. "I'm glad to see you were willing to donate."

"Eli," Bobbi said. "It's the least I can do for Skye."

 _I'm the reason she's in here_ , Bobbi thought.

"I'll get you hooked up," Eli said, motioning to a chair next to the metal table that Skye lay on. "We need about two pints, so don't be too eager to get up after we're done; you may be light-headed and unstable."

"I'll be okay," Bobbi gave him a small smile.

Dr. Eli inserted the needle into Bobbi's arm, and she only turned her eye slightly. Even though she would sit still and not make a face, needles weren't really her thing. Then Eli hooked up the other end of the tube to Skye's IV. Bobbi watched as her blood, deep and red, flowed through the tube and into Skye's body. After several minutes, Eli finally came over and took the needle out.

"We have to get started on this surgery," he said. "We've already lost precious time."

Bobbi nodded and pushed herself up off the chair, but Eli stopped her.

"You should remain seated; you lost a lot of blood."

"I'm fine, Eli," Bobbi said. "Can you let me know when Skye's out of surgery?"

"Of course," he said and pushed his mask back up over his face. He turned and began telling the other people in the room various directions.

"I'll come for you after," Simmons whispered as Bobbi passed.

Bobbi nodded, taking one more guilted look at Skye, who look so small and so absolutely powerless laying on that silver table. She pried her eyes away though and left the room without looking back.

Bobbi walked down the hallway, running a hand through her hair. She sighed, her heart pounding a little faster with the passing time.

"Morse," she heard and whipped her head around, immediately narrowing her eyes.

"Calderon," she said stiffly. "What do you want?"

"Assignment. Suit up, wheels up in five," he said, walking to the armory.

"Assignment?" She asked. "What assignment?"

"Gonzalez said there were leads to some Inhuman who has been bothering you guys," he said. "Parts of his genetic markers were left behind at a scene."

Calderon stopped suddenly, and he turned around to face Bobbi. She saw his left eye was black and blue, his nose was slightly purple, and his split lip was dried. He looked her dead in the eyes. "Are you questioning me, Morse?"

"Not at all," Bobbi tilted her head to the side, biting her tongue. "I'll meet you here in five."

Bobbi grabbed her batons, her side holsters, and her jacket, then she sheathed her batons and set out.

Calderon was waiting for her by the elevator, his arms crossed. He nodded to the elevator, never saying a word. Bobbi could feel the tension between them, but she didn't think Calderon would soon forgive her for punching him in the face.

Bobbi watched the elevator doors close, and as soon as the doors closed, an immense pain exploded over the back of her skull. She yelled, falling to the floor of the elevator, her hand finding the back of her head. The ground was moving, and Bobbi couldn't see straight. She brought her hand into her wavering vision, and she saw that warm, shiny red blood covered the palm of her hand. While she was still trying to get her bearings, two rough hands grabbed her by her shirt collar and dragged her to her feet.

Calderon's face, cold and evil was before her. She couldn't see his face well though because her vision was blurry and the world was wobbly. She could see his lips moving, but her ears weren't working correctly. Suddenly, Calderon raised his fist and laid it down on Bobbi's face repeatedly. Bobbi grunted with each impact, but she was still so disoriented that all she could do was raise her arms to try and block the hits. Calderon kicked Bobbi in the gut, dropping her to the ground. His foot made contact with her ribs over and over again until Bobbi felt something crack. She screamed, the pain flaring up in a hot, flaming burn. Bobbi was scrunched in the corner of the elevator, trying to deflect the blows that Calderon was giving. His face was red with fury, the veins in his neck popping out as he yelled obscenities at Bobbie. Her hearing came in waves, sometimes she heard blaring loudness, but most of the time it was a vacuum of silence.

Finally, Calderon's barrage ended, leaving Bobbi gasping for breath and tears building up in her eyes, but the pain was so blindingly agonizing that Bobbi just laid on the floor whimpering. Calderon grabbed her by the throat, shoving her head against the metal siding. He inched closer to her, growling in a low whisper before bailing out the elevator doors.

"Hail Hydra."

 **Yes, I know Calderon isn't actually a Hydra agent, but I made him one specifically for the plot of this story. Let me know what you think of this plot twist!**

 **-Brielle**


	4. Chapter 4

May strode hesitantly down the hall, still feeling on edge from the "real" S.H.I.E.L.D. takeover. Her sharp eyes glanced around her, taking in anything that could pose as a threat. Her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were white. May inhaled slowly, trying to relax her tense shoulders and hands. She gradually unrolled her fists, and she noticed that her fingernails left imprints on the inside of her palms. Coulson was gone, Skye was recovering from a gunshot wound, which was inflicted by a S.H.I.E.L.D. member, and Mack and Bobbi… May's thoughts faltered. If only those two could see how they had betrayed their team. Yes, they were working for S.H.I.E.L.D. but they had betrayed their own team, their own family.

"May," Simmons came jogging down the hall, the latex gloves and medical mask off, but her lab coat from surgery was still on. "Have you seen Bobbi?"

"Bobbi? No, I haven't. Why?" May asked, folding her arms and facing Simmons.

"I told Bobbi I'd tell her when Skye was out of surgery," Simmons said.

May sighed, shaking her head.

"What?" Simmons tilted her head. "Bobbi is part of our team. She cares about Skye."

"If she cared so much about Skye, then she wouldn't have gone looking for her at the Retreat," May said quietly.

"You didn't see her, May," Simmons said softly. "Bobbi felt so guilty about letting Calderon sneak a gun past her, especially when he's the one who shot Skye," she added under her breath.

" _Calderon_ shot Skye?" May asked, her voice rising slightly.

"You didn't know?" Simmons asked in surprise.

"I've been busy with other things," May said, her mind going back to the secret wall in Coulson's office where she let him escape.

"Agent Calderon had a real gun instead of an icer," Simmons said to May. " _He_ shot Skye and Bobbi feels it's her fault."

"That son of a bitch," May growled, her dark eyes piercing.

"Bobbi came back with Skye and immediately hit Calderon," Simmons said and May smirked at the information. "She broke his nose, bruised his face and split his lip."

"Look," Simmons sighed and stared May in the eyes. "You may not be at best terms with Bobbi right now, but will you please help me look for her. I believe she deserves to know Skye is alright."

May nodded curtly, cautiously unfurling her arms. "Fine."

"Thank you, May," Simmons smiled as she walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. The doors opened, revealing a figure sprawled out on the floor. Simmons gasped, jumping back, her hand flying to her mouth. "Bobbi!"

May's eye widened, instantly kneeling down to Bobbi's side. Simmons paused the elevator's movement and joined May on the ground.

"Bobbi," May asked. "Bobbi, can you hear me?"

Bobbi's eyes were slightly purple, her nose had streams of dried blood that ran down her chin, and her lip was split open, resulting in blood in her mouth, coating her teeth a light red. May reached a hand to the back of Bobbi's head, but Bobbi instinctively winced, the blood from her head wound transferring onto May's hand. Her hair was knotted with a giant blood clot, and she had an arm wrapped protectively around her torso.

"Bobbi," Simmons whispered anxiously. "Can you hear us?"

Bobbi managed to open her eyes into slits, but the world she saw was blurry and unfocused. She tried to speak, but even moving her lungs to breathe in air was agonizing. She moved a hand, well, more like her fingers, because her hand wasn't working correctly.

"Don't move, Bobbi," Simmons said. "We're going to get you help." Simmons spoke into her comm. "I need a med unit at the elevator. We have an agent down. I repeat, med unit at the elevator."

Bobbi was in a world of blinding, red-hot pain. Every breath, every muscle twitch, every touch of contact hurt like hell. She tried to roll her head up to look at May who was still holding her, but the light of the elevator sent knives through her skull.

"May," Bobbi gasped with a gruff voice, but May shut her off.

"Don't, Bobbi," she said, placing a hand on the side of her temple. "Help is on its way. Just stay still."

Bobbi shook her head, even though it hurt. She had to say what she needed to say. She had to be able to get it out.

"C-" She huffed, but it came out gargled and leaving her gasping for air. She heard the muffled sound of heavy footsteps and wheels squeaking down the hallway coming closer. Soon the med team would be here to take her away and she wouldn't be able to tell May who had done this. She needed to tell May who Calderon was really working for. Bobbi heard the people yelling muffled words outside the open door, so she had to act _now_. Using all the strength she could muster, Bobbi grabbed May's hand and looked her in her dark eyes.

"H-Hydra," Bobbi panted, her eyes wide.

"What?" May asked, anger boiling in her eyes. "Who?"

"C-" Bobbi faltered just as a two medics stood over her, reaching for her to lift her off of the elevator floor. "Calderon," she managed to huff just as she was lifted onto the stretcher and strapped in. "Calderon," she whispered to herself as the pain overtook her senses and it dragged her away from reality and into the dark.

May stood slowly, watching Bobbi being wheeled away on the stretcher, the medical team hurrying her down to the med bay to assess the extent of her injuries. May knew that whatever it was, it was bad, because Bobbi Morse didn't let anything stop her. But Calderon had gotten her. Somehow he had surprised her, and now Bobbi was joining Skye in the med bay.

"She'll be alright," Simmons said next to May. "Bobbi's strong. She's a fighter."

May narrowed her eyes, glaring down the hall at nothing in particular. "Calderon," she growled angrily.

"What?" Simmons asked, looking at May in confusion. "What did you say?"

"Calderon," May said louder.

"What's Agent Calderon have to do with this?"

"He's responsible," May said to Simmons.

"How do you know that?"

"Bobbi told me," May said, fury slowly rising in her.

"Why would Calderon do this?" Simmons asked, shaking her head. "I agree Bobbi shouldn't have hit him, but he seems like a reasonable man who wouldn't-"

"He's not that reasonable," May snarled, "he's Hydra."


	5. Chapter 5

Skye's eye slowly adjusted to the bright lights the shone above her, but her sight was still fuzzy. Blinking, she was able to clear her vision a little so she could see where she was. She glanced around her, noting how she was in a small room adjacent from the med bay.

What-

Skye jumped slightly as she heard a gunshot in her head. She could feel the hot, piercing pain that followed, and then the coldness afterward. Skye looked down at her left shoulder and pulled her blue gown down, revealing the bandages covering her entire shoulder; her chest and upper back included. Calderon had shot her. More sounds infiltrated her mind, like the screaming of Bobbi as she tried to stop Calderon.

 _Bobbi had tried to save me_ , Skye thought.

Skye was grateful for what Bobbi had done, how she had tried to stop the bleeding and called for help, but after…that was uncertain. She couldn't recall what happened after.

Skye sat up, throwing the bed covers off her, but at that time, a nurse came in.

"Woah, hold up, there," she said. "You've just come out of surgery not too long ago. You have a bullet wound through your shoulder. You need to lie back and take it easy."

"Do you know where Bobbi Morse is?" Skye asked. "I need to talk to her."

"Agent Morse went on assignment," the nurse said.

"Really?" Skye's heart dropped slightly. "Where?"

"According to Gonzalez, Morse and Calderon were sent to check out some leads relating to an Inhuman," she said.

"She went with Calderon?" Skye pushed herself up again, her eyes wide.

"Yes, why? What's the problem?"

"Uh, nothing, it's just-well, I really wanted to thank her for saving me," Skye covered quickly.

"I'm sorry," the nurse gave Skye a sad smile. "You need to rest though, you've been though enough in one day."

"Could you please let Bobbi come see me when she's back?" Skye asked. "Because-"

"Lisa!" A medic yelled from outside the small door. "Get in here! We have another agent down!"

The nurse, Lisa, turned quickly rushing out the door. Skye watched through the glass windows as the team lifted a tall figure from the stretcher and onto the medical table. Skye slid her feet over the side of the bed and tested her balance before walking the couple steps over to the window to see. Through the commotion of moving people, Skye glanced a mess of dark blonde hair, stained and dirtied with dark red blood. She craned her neck to get a better look, and she saw a silver cylinder holstered to the person's thigh. Her stomach dropped and her heart pounded faster, and a few things on a table near her began to shake.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no_ , Skye thought. _Not now. Calm down_.

She closed her eyes, willing the shaking to stop, and after several moments, it did. She peered in the window again just as Jemma appeared in the doorway, hurriedly pulling on gloves. No, it couldn't be-

"Skye," a voice said in the silence, causing Skye to jump.

"May, what's going on over there?" Skye asked, walking over to May in her gown. "Is that really-"

"Simmons and I found Bobbi on the floor of the elevator," May said bluntly.

"What?" Skye gasped. "What happened?"

"Bobbi said that Calderon attacked her," May said quietly.

"Why would he do that?" Skye whispered.

"You missed a lot," May looked at Bobbi through the window. "As soon as they landed here with you, Bobbi apparently punched Calderon in the face for shooting you."

Skye smirked before her face went serious. "He deserved that," she said.

"But now Calderon hit back," May stepped closer to Skye, her arms folded again.

"But why would he do that?" Skye gestured angrily.

"Because Calderon is Hydra," May whispered angrily.

Skye's face narrowed in confusion before it melted into rage, her fists balling up as the room began to quiver.

"Skye," May said hesitantly. "You need to calm down."

"I'm trying," she said, her eyes closed, but her heart was still pounding from being angry. "I-I can't control it."

"I know, Skye," May said, her hands outstretched towards Skye, "but you have to try."

Skye opened her eyes, the floor still moving slightly, but she saw two dark silver gloves thrown haphazardly across a chair on top of her clothes. She walked over to the chair, picking up the gloves and pulling them on. Almost instantly, the shaking stopped. Skye sighed in relief, but held onto the chair when the wave of dizziness that hit her at the cabin washed over her again. They were tight, but at least they did the job of keeping her from hurting anyone. She looked over at May and nodded.

"I'm good."

It seemed like hours before Bobbi was brought into the room and laid in the bed next to Skye's. Skye immediately sat up, throwing her feet over the side of her bed in anxiousness. Bobbi was pale, her eyes a dark purple, a cut above an eye, and her right arm was fitted with a cast and placed in a sling.

"Oh, god, Bobbi," Skye sighed to herself.

Jemma was fitting a heart monitor to Bobbi, but as soon as she finished, Skye jumped off her bed and went over to Simmons, the many questions she had bursting on the tip of her tongue.

"What the hell happened?" Skye asked.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Simmons gasped, her eyes wide. "Get back in it!"

"But what happened-"

"Get back in bed or I'm not telling you anything," Simmons threatened.

Skye rolled her eyes and sighed obnoxiously but did as she was told. She grimaced trying to push herself back onto the bed, but she remained adamant.

"What happened?"

"Agent Calderon, apparently," Simmons whispered. "May said that Bobbi whispered Calderon's name right before the med unit took her."

"She's fine, right?" Skye asked, worry seeping into her voice.

"Eight stitches in the back of her head along with multiple contusions, severe concussion, broken and bruised ribs, broken wrist, and fractured forearm," Simmons finished quietly. "She took quite the beating. I'm surprised she was even able to remain conscious until we found her."

"Oh my god," Skye exhaled. "This is all my fault," she said, hiding her face in a hand.

"No, it's not, Skye," Simmons put a hand on Skye's good shoulder. "The only person to blame is Agent Calderon. He shot you and he's responsible for Bobbi's injuries. This is not your fault, nor is it Bobbi's."

"Where's Calderon now?" Skye asked.

Simmons hesitated, biting her lip. "Well…we don't really know."

"Can't you track him somehow?" Skye asked.

"No, I can't, not unless he uses any of our equipment. The cameras went dark right after Bobbi and Calderon got in the elevator together."

"That son of a-"

"I'm angry too, Skye, but I have Fitz working on tracking down Calderon without Gonzalez knowing," Simmons lowered her voice. "He is Gonzalez's man after all."

"He's not Gonzalez's man though," Skye growled. "He's Hydra."


	6. Chapter 6

**It was mentioned that I used the term 'Inhuman' in a previous chapter and that technically it wasn't used in the TV show until after Lincoln's rescue. I did know this, but as I was writing the chapter I forgot about it. I wrote more of a conversation between Skye and Bobbi because I felt they definitely had a lot to talk about. I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Brielle**

Bobbi was vaguely aware of the atmosphere around her. It was a little cold, the sheets against her skin smooth. The pounding in her head was like a sledgehammer repeatedly hitting her in her skull, and the rest of her body didn't feel much better. She grimaced, but forced her eyes open. The room was dim except for a bright light near her head.

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey yourself," she croaked, a small smile appearing.

Skye looked at the door quickly before she got up from her bed and walked over to Bobbi's side. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm being hit with a sledgehammer," Bobbi chuckled.

"I'm so sorry," Skye said, shaking her head.

"Skye," Bobbi said. "This is not your fault. There's nothing for you to apologize for."

"I know, I just feel responsible," Skye whispered.

"I should have seen it coming," Bobbi huffed. "I should have seen his gun, I should have stopped him." Bobbi paused to exhale. "I should have been there for you, Skye."

"What are you talking about?" Skye gasped. "You _were_ there. You saved my life, Bobbi. Thank you," Skye touched Bobbi's shoulder in gratitude.

"It's nice to see you're doing alright," Bobbi chuckled.

"Well, I'm not actually supposed to be out of bed," Skye whispered. "But Simmons isn't here and I wanted to talk to you."

"As soon as I can think straight, I have to talk to Gonzalez," Bobbi said, moaning with the effort it took to sit up straighter.

"Wait, who?" Skye asked. "Simmons mentioned that name earlier, but I was too angry to think about the face that I don't actually know who that is."

"Gonzalez," Bobbi tilted her head in confusion. "He-" then she remembered that Skye had already been safely at the Retreat by the time S.H.I.E.L.D. had come; Skye had no idea of the events that transpired. "Um, nevermind," Bobbi looked at her hands.

"May told me what happened," Skye said, motioning to Bobbi's figure. "She said that Calderon attacked you and that he's Hydra." Skye paused, a smile slowly pulling up the corners of her lips. "She also said you hit him because he shot me."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't stand the sick bastard even before he was a Hydra agent," Bobbi scowled.

"What happened?" Skye asked.

"Calderon came up to me after and said how there was a mission assignment. He claimed there were genetic markers left from that Inhuman who took your dad and Raina," Bobbi said. "He said to suit up and meet him by the elevator. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that he seemed angry, like really angry. I had just assumed that Gonzalez had said something he didn't appreciate." Bobbi paused, looking off into the distance. "I didn't find out until it was too late why he was acting that way."

"How the hell was he able to surprise you?" Skye wondered. "You're Bobbi frickin' Morse, not some rookie."

"He had my trust, or at least most of it," Bobbi said. "I let my guard down. We got into the elevator and as soon as my back was turned, he hit me over the head. I would assume with his gun because his fist couldn't do that much damage. The hit left me severely disoriented and then, well, there wasn't much I could do."

"Oh my god, Bobbi," Skye exhaled. "I'm-"

"Skye!" Simmons yelled as she waltzed into the room. "What did I say?"

"I just wanted to talk-"

"Get back in bed!"

"But-"

"Now," Simmons stared Skye down until she obeyed and slid back beneath the covers. Simmons walked over to Bobbi's side, her face a little more gentle looking.

"How are you feeling, Bobbi?" She asked.

"Kind of like I got hit by a truck," she said with a groan.

"Well, you have a severe concussion, broken and bruised ribs, a broken wrist, and fractured forearm," Simmons said. She looked into Bobbi's eyes to check the dilation of her pupils. "I have some bone restoration pills to help catalyze the growth rate of your ribs and arm," Simmons said as she handed Bobbi some pills and a glass of water. "Oh, not to mention you have several stitches in the back of your head, so no headbanging or anything like that, okay?" She finished with a small smile.

"Got it," Bobbi nodded as she took the pills.

"You should rest, Bobbi," Simmons said. "Not only did you lose two pints of your blood, but you just survived a brutal beating. You need time to heal."

"Why did you lose two pints of your blood?" Skye chirped in.

Bobbi opened her mouth to answer, but Simmons beat her to it.

"Bobbi donated her blood to you so you could make it through the surgery."

"You didn't have to do that," Skye said in surprise.

"Are you kidding? I couldn't let you die," Bobbi said.

"How did you know it would work?" Skye asked. "You know, that my body would accept her blood."

"We didn't," Simmons said bluntly as she exited the room.

Skye turned to Bobbi, inching closer to the edge of the bed. "How on earth did you donate to me? I'm not even human anymore."

"I have no idea," Bobbi shook her head. "We just went for it. There wouldn't have been any harm done had it not worked, but I'm O- so I was the perfect donor for you."

"Thank you, Bobbi," Skye said with a small smile. "I'm grateful for what you did."

"I didn't do it alone," Bobbi whispered hoarsely.

"Still," Skye insisted. "I'm the most grateful-est-est person alive."

Bobbi looked Skye in the eyes and smiled, hope rising in her heart. However, it soon deflated as she realized Skye would find out all too soon what she had done and how S.H.I.E.L.D. had infiltrated the base. Skye would never forgive her for lying to her. Bobbi thought about S.H.I.E.L.D., but then she thought about her team in the base. She was beginning to question exactly where her loyalties lay.


End file.
